The Blind Leading the Blind
by King in Yellow
Summary: They say that both Justice and Love are blind. But when Shego goes to trial someone will need both of her eyes wide open. Best Enemies series. Closely tied to stories 4, 5, and 6 of the series.
1. Chapter 1  Bail

Visit my profile for a fast overview of the Best Enemies universe. Shego gave up her life of crime in hopes of gaining a new life with Kim. She has spent time in a Canadian prison and, while on bail awaiting trial in the US, moved in with Kim. The State has prepared its case against Shego, and Shego has hired her own lawyers. It's a shame Perry Mason doesn't live in the Best Enemies Universe. 

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

NoDrogs created Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible in the story A Small Possibility. Their origin has been altered drastically for my stories.

**Chronology note**: This chapter follows chapter 10 of Grudge Matches, Shego vs. Betty Director and precedes chapter 11, The Grinch vs. Christmas.

**Chapter 1 - Bail**

The Blackhawk set down on a strip of tarmac away from commercial runways. Betty Director dismissed the small crew, promising them she would take a commercial flight home.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave you with her?" the pilot asked, jerking his head towards the woman recently released from prison in Canada.

"To be honest, no. But I think there is a real chance she wants to go straight. She's either corrupted someone I have hopes for, or regained her own soul. This is the Christmas season. I know which one I'm hoping for."

"We're happy to stay if you think you'll need us."

"No, she helped us last spring. I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Your funeral -- but I really hope not."

The two women walked to the main terminal. As Avis processed paperwork for her rental car Betty Director called the Kemals, and a motel.

"Their kids are all home, so there was no room for you at the inn. We've got rooms at the Holiday Inn."

"Rooms, as in separate rooms? You trust me that much?"

"I don't trust you at all. I don't want you jumping me tonight."

"You're so not my type."

"Yeah, you seem to have a thing for redheads. But remember, I'd rather you not call her until we know exactly what's happening with you."

The two stopped at a department store, where Dr. Director purchased toiletries and a nightshirt, then drove to the Kemals for dinner. Before eating the head of Global Justice excused herself to try and contact a judge she knew in Middleton. Shego, who was in the living room chatting with the translator and his family, noticed how long Betty Director was absent, and wondered if she was having trouble finding a judge.

As Betty Director drove back to the motel Shego asked, "What took you so long on the phone?"

"I think you're in pretty good shape -- at least if you're sincere. I found a judge I know and discussed your case. Turns out she's heard about you. We talked for a while. She promised to contact the DA's office--"

"DA's office?"

"You have to do this legal, Shego. They have to be there tomorrow for the hearing."

"They're going to raise a stink."

"Probably. But they have to have the opportunity to file their information--"

"Information?"

"An indictment is brought by a grand jury. In your case they've got enough evidence that they don't need a grand jury. The lawyer from the DA's office will provide a list of crimes they plan to charge you with. Given how quickly this is coming together they won't have everything, but it will give you some idea of what you're facing."

The two women met in the bar for a couple drinks after checking in to their rooms. Shego, restless in anticipation, would have stayed up all night making small talk, but Betty Director ordered her to bed around midnight. Too nervous to sleep, Shego vacantly stared at television programs until exhaustion closed her eyes at three in the morning.

---

Steven Crandall was at the courthouse early on Christmas Eve. He still took Drakken's mental evaluation as a personal insult and was determined nothing would interfere with the conviction of the blue man's accomplice. His office had a thick file on the woman, but had never even tried to get it organized for trial purposes since there had seemed little chance she would face state charges.

He noted with surprise that the criminal wasn't even handcuffed as she arrived at the courthouse with a woman wearing an eye patch. There was no time to introduce himself before they were all ushered into Judge Armstrong's court room.

Steve nodded to the court clerk before the judge spoke, "Mr. Crandall, thank you for coming in on such short notice."

"No problem, Your Honor. But my office would like more time to file a proper information. I'm not sure what the rush is."

"In addition to your charges she's hoping this will also be a bail hearing."

"You've got to be kidding?"

"I don't kid, at least not in my capacity as judge. Oh, because her brothers' need their identities protected you will need to file charges under her alias, Shego, rather than her real name. Your office will be in serious trouble if you violate that order, understood?"

"Yes, Your Honor. At the moment we don't even have her real name."

"I'm just letting you know ahead of time. Do you have any questions before you start?"

"Just why in the world bail would even be considered for someone with her list of crimes?"

"Could I try and answer that?" the woman with the eye patch requested.

"Go ahead, Betty," the judge told her.

"On a practical level," Dr. Director told the man from the DA's office, "your state isn't equipped to hold her. You don't have the facilities it would require. She surrendered herself voluntarily because she wants to face the charges against her. And while I suspect she probably is guilty of every crime you will list in a minute she has also done work for governments, including those of the United States and Mexico--" Shego started and stared at Betty Director, she had imagined her work in Mexico was not known. "-- and last spring put herself in harm's way to help Global Justice stop an attack by a terrorist group."

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Oh, I don't believe I've made introductions," Judge Armstrong apologized. "Steven Crandall, meet Betty Director -- head of Global Justice, and an old friend. Betty, this is Steve Crandall. You may not believe it after his last comment, but he is one of the brighter lights in the DA's office."

"I'm, uh, sorry, Your Honor, Ms. Director," the prosecutor stammered.

"No problem, Mr. Crandall. Now, if you could please present the crimes your office is hoping to prosecute Shego for, we can move forward."

Given how little notice he had been given Steve Crandall had prepared an impressive list. Most of the time was taken with burglary charges for which he claimed his office had extensive evidence. The burglary charges were sufficient for a charge of grand larceny. He mentioned a string of escapes from jail. He made references to three robberies and several assaults, but made no claims for a similar level of evidence.

The judge looked at Shego, "That's quite a list young lady."

"I didn't do a couple of those--"

"You don't need to plead at the moment. Those are the crimes which the DA's office intends to prosecute you for, or at least their preliminary list. You will have a formal arraignment later." She turned to the prosecutor, "How long do you think it will take you to prepare formal arraignment and to organize your case for prosecution?"

"It will take at least a couple months to get the list of charges properly in order. I imagine it could take a year before we're ready for trial, that's quite a list."

"That's fine," the judge told him. "I notice that most of the crimes were against property. Given that fact, and the fact she turned herself in I am inclined to allow bail."

"May I be on record opposing that decision?"

"You may, Mr. Crandall. What is the basis for your objection?"

"The number of her crimes argues against bail being allowed. Also, this was a preliminary list of charges -- she should remain in jail at least until my office has a better grasp of our complete case. And, finally, she has an established history of jail breaks which demonstrates she is a flight risk."

Betty Director looked like she wanted to say something, but the judge raised a hand to silence her. "Mr. Crandall, Dr. Director said the state is not equipped to hold this woman. Do you think she was right?"

"That's right," he admitted grudgingly.

"Well then, if she turned herself in and we aren't equipped to hold her I note your objection, but I will allow bail. Do you want to stick around for the final paperwork or go home to your family and finish the paperwork after Christmas?"

"I'll finish the filing after Christmas," he noted glumly.

After the prosecutor and court clerk left Betty Director took out her cell phone, "I need to call the Possible family," she told Alice. "Can I take you and Shego out for lunch?"

Over lunch Shego asked the question that had been on her mind since the prior evening, "Betty said you'd heard about me"

"Oh, yes, from the Legals."

"You know the Legals?"

Both Betty and Alice laughed at the question.

"When I started law school, around forty years ago, there were only six women in the class. All of us were treated poorly, and three of us were lesbian and had it even rougher. We three started meeting and studying together at a bar called JD's -- it's been gone for years. By the end of the first year two of the other women and two men had joined us. That was the start of the Legal Lesbians. We still hold picnics in the spring and fall for all past and current Legals; it's our own support network.  
"Some of the current Legals told me about a cute couple who met at the coffee house. I found it terribly curious after the two of you were IDed."

A thought struck the pale woman and she glanced back and forth between the two other women, "So, you two know each other… Does that mean…"

Betty Director reddened slightly. "No, it doesn't," Alice assured her. "Betty once took a class with me. After she became head of Global Justice she has had me there a few times to lead seminars on legal issues. She is not now, nor has she ever been, a member of the Legal Lesbians."

The trio lingered over coffee and dessert, then Betty Director noticed the time, "I've got to get out of here. I found a flight at two that will take me back to my family. I have to run. Will you be okay, Shego?"

"I should be. I'll be with the family of one of Kim's friends until the Possibles call."

Betty stood up, and addressed Alice, "Will you be able to lead another session for Global Justice this summer?"

"I hope so."

The woman with the eye patch turned to Shego, "I hope…" she shook her head and continued, "Good luck, Shego."

The remaining women watched as the head of Global Justice hailed a cab and headed towards the airport.

"Do you have any plans for your defense?" Alice asked.

"Not really," Shego admitted.

"I'm a senior partner in the best firm in town--"

"I thought you were a judge?"

"Yes, I am. And I usually teach one or two classes a semester at Middleton Law. I'm not in the courtroom as a lawyer as much as I used to be. But we've got some very fine lawyers in my office, and you're going to need a very fine lawyer." She pulled a card from her purse, and a pen. She wrote a phone number on the back of the card. "That's my home phone. Call me as soon as you can after Christmas. The DA's office will be working on the case against you. You have to start your defense."

As they left the restaurant Alice asked, "Need a lift?"

"If you could, that would be great. Kim has a friend named Monique. I'm going to her house. I can give you the address."


	2. Chapter 2 Future Plans

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chronology note**: The meeting in this chapter was mentioned in Homecoming's prologue.

**Chapter 2 - Future Plans**

Shego looked over the titles in her impressive music collection, trying to decide what to take on her trip to see her parents. How in the world had she ever fallen in love with Kim? She was both excited and frightened at the prospect of seeing her parents again. What would she say to them? How would they react to the news about her and Kim? Only for Kim would be she put herself through something like this. And she had turned herself in, that scared her more than anything else, could she live with the decision of the court or would she go back on the run if she didn't like the verdict? She had no idea how she might be feeling on the drive, so she chose a wide selection of music for any possible moods. After putting the bag of CDs in the backseat of Kim's Bug she drove to the home of Alice Armstrong.

The judge answered the door herself, looking very un-judgelike in old blue jeans and a sweatshirt. "C'mon in, kid," she invited. "ROBERTA! We got company!"

While the judge was short and wide, with a face that would not have been out of place on a troll in The Lord of the Rings, her partner was taller and bore a certain air of elegance in white slacks, a pink blouse, and pearls.

"Alice is poor at making introductions," Roberta apologized, extending a warm hand to Shego. "What is your name?"

"Which one?"

"Whichever one you want to give me will be fine."

"Well, I guess I'm going to keep wearing Shego, at least through the trial."

"That's fine, dear. Would you like a cup of tea or hot chocolate? I try to keep her," Roberta nodded towards Alice, "sober as a judge here at home."

"I keep telling her 'sober as a judge' is a euphemism for 'three sheets to the wind' but she won't believe me," Alice remarked.

"Tea would be fine, thank you."

Alice and Shego sat in the living room. Roberta brought in tea, and then left as the two talked business.

"Okay, Shego, what's going on?"

"Well, I really don't know what to expect. I've been pretty good at breaking out of jail before trial. I was convicted in Canada this summer and spent some time in prison. I don't want to be on the run anymore. But the only way that looks possible is to turn myself in and try and start over."

"You just don't want to be on the run, or is there another reason? One with red hair?"

"Okay, she's a big part of this."

"You really want to know what I think about your chances?"

"Please?"

"Okay, Shego, but I'll be upfront and warn you this is a commercial for my law firm. I've seen men I felt sure were guilty of murder walk out of my courtroom as free men. I've heard of people with a handful of bad checks getting fifty year sentences. We've got a good system in some ways, but the truth is that you get the level of justice you pay for. The more you can spend the lighter your sentence, as a general rule.  
"The DA's office wants to put you away for as long as possible. You're a high profile criminal and it makes them look good to obtain a lengthy sentence. I'm not sure exactly what crimes you're going to be charged with. It sounded like most of the crimes they were planning to charge you with were non-violent. That's a good start. You turned yourself in, and the head of Global Justice seems to be on your side. Those are in your favor too. You may have some more factors in your favor also, but you will need a really good lawyer to present your case as strongly as possible."

"And this is where you tell me to hire someone from your firm?"

"Exactly. We're expensive, but we're worth it. I'd rank Adam Zinski in the top ten litigators in the state. And we're a large firm, with enough support staff to make sure everything possible is done. You're welcome to shop around, but ask people about our reputation and you'll use us."

"I'll probably do that. I'm going on a trip with Kim to see family. I'll think about it and call your office when I get back. That's the number on the front of your card, right?"

"Let me check which card I gave you. I've got judge cards, lawyer cards, faculty cards, and all the above cards." Alice glanced at the card, "Yeah, that's the right one."

"I had a couple more general questions also, Your Honor, if that would be okay."

"That'll be fine. Are they business related?"

"No."

"Then can I call Roberta in for the conversation?"

"That would be fine."

Roberta refilled teacups and the three chatted for about twenty minutes before the topic on Shego's mind came up in response to a question by the judge's partner.

"What are you planning to do with your life?" Roberta asked.

"Well, I want to finish my BA. Kim is in school now--"

Alice interrupted to explain to Roberta, "That's Kim Possible."

Roberta raised her eyebrows in surprise at the news.

Shego continued, "and it would be nice if I could take some classes with her."

"Then what?" Alice asked.

"I'm really not sure. Actually, I had this really odd idea after talking with you the other day. Do you think it would be possible for me to get into law school?"

"Are you serious?"

"I don't know if I'm serious. There is no point in being serious if it isn't possible. Should I be taking classes in pre-law or something?"

"There is no pre-law program," the judge told her. "The law school will look at your grades, it will consider other aspects of your life, and it will look at how you do on the LSAT -- that's a standard test almost all law schools in the country will require. How are your grades?"

"Pretty good actually."

"That's in your favor. Your life is a bit unusual, it's hard to tell how that will effect your admission, but I know one member of the faculty board that evaluates applicants will be pulling for you."

"Really? Who?"

"Me. I work hard on getting more diversity in the student body than just the sons of white lawyers. Stilson will object to your application, but no one pays much attention to him anymore. Good lawyer, but a walking argument against tenure. I can't guarantee you acceptance, you have to have good grades and a high LSAT score. But if you have those I can guarantee you receive real consideration. Even if you don't get into Middleton there are other schools you could apply to."

"Yeah, but I'd like to stay here in Middleton while Kim works on her degree."

"Get into a program to finish your Bachelors, take the LSAT -- it will be offered again in February--"

"February! How am I supposed to learn enough law to take it in a month?"

"It doesn't test your legal knowledge. It's more on reading skills and logic. We'll teach you the law in law school. I think they have a practice test on line. Check it out."

---

Shego had hoped to check out Middleton U that afternoon also, but by the time she left the judge's house realized she would not have time. She was feeling a sense of vague panic at the idea of seeing her parents again. Maybe she could talk Kim into postponing the trip until after she had gotten enrolled.


	3. Chapter 3  Arraignment

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners.

**Chronology note**: Events in this chapter were mentioned in chapter 3 of Domus dulcis domus.

**Chapter 3 - Arraignment**

With her heavy class load, work on getting the house remodeled, and adjusting to life with Kim, Shego did not meet with her lawyer for several weeks. Kim reminded her of the need to stay on top of the case by ambushing the pale woman with a copy of her Global Justice report.

Several days after Kim's surprise Shego took the Global Justice report to the office of Adam Zinski. "This is good," he told her. "It gives me some idea what you'll be charged with. The DA's office wants to arraign you next month."

"Exactly what is that?"

"That's when they'll file the formal charges against you. I can't begin work in detail until we know which crimes they'll charge you with." He handed her a number of papers from the GJ report, "I don't need these. These are the crimes that deal with other countries. Did you say you might be able to deal with some of the smaller charges?"

"That was what someone told me."

"Well, try. If you can pay the fines or do anything to clear some of those up it will look good to the jury. There is no way you can walk out a free woman, they've got too much on you. We may be able to minimize the punishment, but you'll really have to look repentant."

Almost a month later, to the day, Shego was back at the courthouse. She sat on a hard wooden bench with her lawyer outside Judge Armstrong's courtroom.

"This is going to be one of the longest arraignments I've heard. There are going to be a lot of charges. All you have to do today is plead 'not guilty.'"

"You can make a jury think I'm not guilty?"

"There's no jury today. That's the trial, which will be later. And I don't think you can convince any jury in the world you aren't guilty. This is just the list of charges and the defendant generally pleads not guilty. Then we start to plea bargain."

"How does that work?"

"Trials can be long and expensive. And no one knows what a jury may do. We'll see that the State can prove some of the charges fairly easily against you. We plead guilty to those -- I can explain why later. There will be other charges it would be more difficult for the State to prove. Maybe a jury would convict, maybe they wouldn't. Neither side really knows what a jury might do. Just a couple people can sway a lot of others to convict or to acquit so a plea bargain is better all around. You agree to plead guilty to some charges, the state agrees to drop the others."

"Couldn't I just fight them all?"

"You could, but you're going to lose some, and you make the jury feel like you're being a pain in the butt. What we're going to offer is a guilty plea for the non-violent crimes in return for the violent crimes being dropped.  
"About a third of non-violent felons in the U.S. don't spend time in prison, they receive probation. That's the best you can hope for. People convicted of violent felonies usually receive prison time. Most of the crimes you are going to be charged with are felony burglaries. There are a few robberies and assaults on the list. You won't plead guilty to those. If the State accepts guilty pleas on the burglaries in return for dropping the robberies you may get a relatively short sentence, perhaps probation. If the State thinks it can prove robbery or assault, however, they won't be interested in cutting the deal."

"Probation is the best I can do?"

"It's the best I think you can hope for. A case can be dismissed on technical grounds, but that isn't going to happen for you. You can be judged incompetent to stand trial, like your friend Drakken -- but I don't think that's an option. You could be given a suspended sentence, if you keep your nose clean for three years you're in the clear, but that probably won't happen either with a list of crimes this long. We may ask for a suspended sentence in order for the jury to see probation as a stiffer penalty."

"How do we know what kind of a case the State has?"

"Well, you'll hear what the DA claims he can prove this morning. Disclosure laws require them to give me a copy of what they plan to produce as evidence. We'll look that over in the next couple weeks and decide what you need to plead guilty on and what we can fight. Today all you need is, 'Not guilty, Your Honor.'"

"I think I can manage that."

Shego's arraignment was the fourth item on Judge Armstrong's docket for the morning. The first three hearings were finished in under an hour and then Shego and Adam moved to the front of the courtroom.

"Mr. Crandall," Alice addressed the prosecutor, "is the state ready to present its list of charges against the woman known as Shego?"

The prosecutor stood, "We are, Your Honor." She nodded to him and he began a list of crimes that took longer to read than two of the three earlier hearings. Adam took minimal notes; transcripts would be available if desired.

When the prosecutor finished the list of charges Alice turned to the defense, "Mr. Zinski, how does your client plead?"

He poked Shego gently in the ribs and gestured to her to stand up. "Not guilty, Your Honor," the pale woman said.

"Got that" Judge Armstrong asked her clerk.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Great. Any more business with this hearing, or can I move on to my next case?" she asked the two lawyers.

"Your Honor?"

"Yes, Mr. Crandall?"

"The State requests that bail be revoked for the defendant."

"On what grounds?"

"Her history demonstrates she is a proven flight risk. Now that she has been formally arraigned she should remain in custody until the trial."

"Motion denied. She has done nothing to suggest anything but a willingness to face the charges against her."

"Then can the amount of bail be--"

"Denied."

"Your Honor?"

"Yes, Mr. Crandall?"

"The State respectfully requests that you recuse yourself from this case."

"The basis for this request?"

"You were the judge who granted bail, the defendant has been seen in consultation with you, and your firm has been employed for the defense--"

"Do you really think that would sway my decisions?"

"I am suggesting it creates an image that raises questions."

"Ah yes, Caesar's wife. Very well, Mr. Crandall. Following arraignment I will remove myself from judging this case. I trust the State will permit me to finish the arraignment hearing?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

---

Alice took Shego and Adam Zinski to a bar across the street from the Court House after the arraignment.

"What's going to happen now," Shego asked nervously. "I was counting on you being the judge."

"Don't worry about that. All you should want is a fair judge. If they don't assign the case to Hewlitt -- and I can make certain they don't -- any of the other judges in the system will observe the law properly."

"You'll be fine," her counselor also assured her.

"Adam," Alice requested, "I'd like for you to drop this case."

"What?" the two others asked together.

"I'm a little put out with Mr. Crandall and his boss for doubting my fairness. Perhaps they are right, but they should have spoken to me privately first instead of making the request at the arraignment hearing. I haven't worked a case from the other side of the bench in over a year. I'd like to handle this one if you don't mind."

"Uh, Your Alice," Shego began nervously, "if you haven't defended anyone in a year, would… I mean, I don't doubt--"

Adam interrupted her, "Don't worry about it Shego, I learned everything I know from Alice, and doubt I have half of her knowledge. You'll get the best defense possible."

"Suck up," Alice grinned at him, "you're really bucking for a senior partnership, aren't you?"

"Absolutely, Your Honor."

---

After Shego left Alice turned to the junior partner, "Was he right, Adam? Did I need to recuse myself? Give me the truth."

"Probably, Alice. But I think you'd have realized it yourself and done the right thing."

She laughed, "Well, if you have to tell your boss the truth it's always nice to take out a little of the sting with a lie."


	4. Chapter 4 Help Unwanted

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners.

**Chronology note**: Events at the start of this chapter take place immediately after the conclusion of Domus dulcis domus. Any stories about events mentioned in the end of the chapter haven't been written yet.

**Chapter 4 - Help Unwanted**

Classes had ended a week earlier, but Shego had been back on campus to talk with her faculty advisor. Mustapha Kemal took a break from grading finals to chat with her about fall classes. The conversation had lasted longer than expected, but Shego was still in a good mood even though she arrived back as Casa Possible later than she had expected.

"Hi, Honey, I'm home!" she called to no one in particular after walking in the front door.

"Hello," Bonnie called from upstairs.

"Supper in forty minutes," Ron shouted from the kitchen.

"Come in here," Kim requested from the living room. Shego moved to the living room doorway and froze. Kim was on the chair with Kasy on her lap, while a tall man sat on the couch holding Sheki on his. A tall man with recent burn scars on either side of his head.

The pale woman's mouth went dry, but she managed to blurt out, "What are you doing here?"

"You don't seem glad to see me. I'm hurt."

"Do you know him?" Kim asked. "He's from the government; he's here to help."

"You don't remember him?" Shego asked. "The man who threatened the babies three months ago? The man who got the plasma haircut?" She turned her attention back to the tall man, "Hand over the baby."

"But she seems to like me," he laughed as Sheki grabbed his nose. "And you're sure as hell not going to throw any fire at me while I'm holding her."

"What do you want?" Shego demanded.

"I'm here to help you, just like Kim said. And if you promise to keep your temper I'll hand this little one over to your friend so that the two of us can talk."

Shego nodded, and the burned man handed Sheki to Kim. "Is there somewhere with a little more privacy?" he asked.

"The library, or out on the porch."

"I'd prefer not going into your library again."

They sat on the Adirondack chairs on the front porch, as far as they could from each other and still converse without raising their voices loud enough to be heard by anyone else.

"Zach wants you to stay out of prison in case he ever needs your services," the burned man explained. "The bad news is that he isn't finding much he can do to help. You can get someone to say you're an asset to national security at the trial, but at the moment that looks like about it. He's also looking at getting you a pardon if you get sent to prison, but that one is a little harder to pull off. Pardons are a little too public. You'd probably have to stay in prison awhile until public scrutiny was over."

"I can't imagine you mind telling me I'm screwed."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you behind bars, but my job is to ask if you see anything we can do for you."

"Why send you? Is that a little more of Zach's sadistic streak?"

"No. This may sound weird, but you're my good luck charm. I've got a rep now -- I'm the man who went toe to toe with you and has the scars to prove it. No one knows I was bawling. And I'm the man who single-handedly broke into Falsetto Jones villa and stole the secrets that could destroy the Agency. People think I'm hell on wheels. And your recommendation caught Zach's attention; he's using me a lot on inter-agency affairs. There's a lot more of that since nine eleven and I'm on the ground floor. If I can keep you out of prison my stock could go even higher."

"Look, uh, I'm sorry. I've forgotten your name."

"David, David Donner."

"Look, Mr. Donner, I'll be grateful for any help you can deliver. But right now it looks like my lawyer is doing all she can."

"Call Zach's office if you can think of anything we can do."

"Thanks, Mr. Donner, I'll call if I can think of anything." But in her mind she was thinking, _"I hope I never have to see you again."_

---

In their frequent meetings to discuss the direction of the defense Shego realized she felt a sense of unease around Alice Armstrong. The older woman seemed almost too attentive, too willing make an extra effort to find a good appointment time. It made the younger nervous, afraid the judge might be coming on to her. She finally broke down and expressed her concerns.

"You make me a little nervous, it's like you're paying too much attention to me. I'm feeling a personal interest that I don't like."

The judge leaned back in her chair, "You could be right."

"I want you to know I'm committed to Kim. I'm not going to cheat on her."

"Good, I'm in a committed relationship with Roberta -- have been for more than thirty years.  
"Look, you are cute, and Roberta lets me look if I don't touch. But as for personal interest… Well, lawyers, doctors, and clergy have a rule we're all supposed to follow -- don't get personal with your clients. I violated that badly once when I was a young lawyer. I feel in love with a woman who I was defending on grand theft auto and bad checks."

"Roberta?"

"Yeah, Roberta."

"She doesn't--"

"Look, we all change over the years. The point was that she ended up in prison for three years. It was hard on both of us. I'd like to spare you and Kim that kind of separation. But the truth is that I want it for Kim more than I want if for you. Nothing against you, Shego, but a lot of people love her in this town. If you're really what she wants I want her to have you."

"I can live with that. I'd like her to have me too. Repeatedly."

"Enough of that," the judge laughed, "My second interest in you is pure business. And I will admit it isn't about you hiring us to defend you in this case. Do you know what kind of law you want to pursue?"

"I think the fact I'm not sure of the question is your answer."

"The law is like medicine, there are a lot of specialties, tax law, family law, bankruptcy, civil, criminal… Anyway, there is a chance you'll go for corporate and patent law and get hired as in-house counsel for Lipsky and Load. I think they're a firm with a future. But if you don't specialize in corporate and patent law you still might be able to influence where they bring their business. We've got some good corporate people in my firm. Even if you turn out to be a poor lawyer, you'll turn a profit for any firm that hires you if you can bring the Lipsky and Load account with you. If you turn out to be a decent or good lawyer you'll make a lot of money for your firm. I want you to consider Armstrong, Bennett, and Dashwood when you start sending out your résumés."

Shego breathed a little sigh of relief, "So your interests in me are purely for Kim's sake and mercenary?"

"Sorry, Shego, I hope that doesn't bother you."

"No, it actually makes me feel much better. Mercenary interests are something I understand."

"Good, then get the hell out of my office and try to clear up a couple more of those minor charges against you in Europe. You're going to have to convince a jury you want to go straight."

"Yes, Boss," Shego laughed as she headed for the door. "I'll call you in a week when I'm back."

"Leave your schedule with Kim in case I need to contact you sooner," Alice bellowed as the door closed.

---

By the end of the summer Shego had cleared away charges against her in eight countries. England had been the greatest difficulty, and at one point she wasn't sure she'd be able to earn the amnesty she was offered, but she finally cleared that hurdle. Before she left the office of Scotland Yard she was informed that for the next three years she would be considered _persona non grata_ by Her Majesty's government. In the taxi, on the way to Heathrow and a flight home, Shego smiled and philosophically reflected that sometimes it was better to be unwelcome than wanted.


	5. Chapter 5 Status Conference

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Any registered trade names are property of their respective owners.

**Chapter 5 - Status Conference**

Had Steven Crandall believed in omens he would have found the June rain ominous as he headed towards the first pre-trial in State vs. Shego. As a homeowner he simply enjoyed the fact he would not need to water his lawn that evening. He shook the rain off his umbrella when he got to the courthouse and, after passing through security, headed for Judge Leah Forest's chamber. He was about to knock on the door when he saw Alice Armstrong bustling towards him.

"I was afraid I was going to be late," she puffed.

"What do you mean, late?"

"Didn't my office call yours? Adam is handling another project, I'm taking over the Shego case."

_"You damn well know your office didn't call mine,"_ Steven thought as the judge opened her door and motioned the pair inside. His mood wasn't helped as the two greeted each other with an embrace and kisses on the cheeks.

"Alice!"

"Leafy! How are the kids?"

"The oldest starts his senior year in high school this fall."

"I can't believe it! It seems like he was just in diapers."

"Let me guess," Steve asked dryly, "the Old Dykes Network."

"Do you have a problem, Mr. Crandall?" Judge Forest asked.

"No, Your Honor, I simply feel at something of a disadvantage when the Judge and opposing counsel are clearly on friendly terms."

"What do you think, Leafy, should we TL him?"

"TL me?"

"We're an awfully accepting bunch. You didn't have the advantage of attending Middleton Law, you went to some piddling little law school back East, didn't you?"

"Harvard."

"Well, we won't hold that against you. We give lawyers who missed out on a good education here at Middleton Law the chance to enroll in the Legal Lesbians. For twenty dollars a year you can become a Voluntary Lesbian -- you get the newsletter and your family is invited to the spring and fall picnics. Five bucks buys you the status of Temporary Lesbian. You get treated as a member for the duration of the trial."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not kidding."

"What do I get?"

"First name basis with Judge in chambers and opposing counsel in the courtroom."

Steven pulled out his billfold and looked for a five while Alice rummaged through her purse.

"Here," he said, handing her a bill.

"Put this on your lapel," she said, handing him a small pink pin with the letters TL on it.

"You're joking."

"No, she's not," Judge Forest said, "and we don't like outsiders calling it the Old Dykes Network. You might have avoided the pin if you hadn't said that."

He put the pin on his lapel with obvious reluctance. The judge extended her hand to shake. "You can call me Leah, or Leafy, in here."

"Thank you, Your… Leah. I think I feel more comfortable with that."

Alice extended her hand, "Alice. What's your preference?"

"Steve is fine."

The judge settled back in her chair, "That's quite a pile of paperwork your office sent over, Steve. Have you had any meetings with Alice about what can be settled?"

"No, Opposing… Alice sort of blindsided me this morning. I thought someone else in her firm had the case. I think they wanted to keep me in the dark as long as possible."

"Alice?"

"Well, when the State asked me to recuse myself they did it in the most insulting way they could."

The judge tssked, "You know, when I was a new judge I received a lecture on keeping my temper."

"And, damn it, that speech I always give is right. But I never claimed to be perfect."

"Sorry, Steve," the Judge apologized. "The State feels it has a strong case?"

"We should be able to prove most of the charges with no problem. The State is looking to request a sentence of fifty years after conviction. "

"Alice?"

"Defense will probably plead guilty on the grand theft and burglary charges. We'll be pushing for probation."

"No way, Alice," Steve warned her.

"Just telling you what defense wants."

"You're not going to get it."

"Look, you two. The State and defense are too far apart this morning for the two of you to be wasting my time. If we have to argue every one of these charges in court the case is going to take three years to decide. Have a few meetings to see where you can agree. Let's pencil in an issues conference in two months to see where we are in the case, agreed?"

Alice and Steve both nodded their heads yes.

"I thought your client might be with you today," Leah said.

"She's out of the country."

"Oh, for God's sake!" Steve interrupted. "I told you she was a flight risk. You should have never let her have bail."

"She's trying to clear up some minor charges against her in Europe. She really is trying to get her life back on track." Alice addressed her last sentence as much to the Judge as to Opposing Counsel.

"Twenty bucks says you don't see her again."

"I'll take that, Steve. Will you hold the bets, Leafy?"

---

The prosecutor's office and defense lawyer had met three times before they were ready to see the judge again.

At the first meeting Alice informed the assistant DA that Shego was back in the country. "But I haven't seen her," Steve informed her. "You're giving me hearsay, I want evidence."

At their third meeting he had asked if Alice's client was still in the country.

"She's down in Mexico doing a job."

Steve snorted in disgust, "You really think you're going to see her?"

"I'll give you odds on a second bet. I'll put up twenty to your ten she's here for our next meeting."

"You're on."

Shego met Alice in her law office before the two walked to the courthouse for the issues conference with the judge.

"You don't actually need to attend the issues conference," Alice told Shego. "But if you really hope to become a lawyer it will be a good experience for you. Now, one rule today, you don't say ANYTHING except hello and goodbye unless I tell you to. Is that clear."

The two waited on the bench outside the judge's chambers until Steve arrived. "Glad you're wearing your TL pin," Alice told him as she knocked on the door.

"I try to have respect for the rules."

As Leah ushered them into her office Alice made brief introductions, "Shego, this is Judge Forest, you may call her Your Honor. Leafy, this is Shego." The two shook hands. "Shego, this is Steve Crandall, he'll be presenting the State's evidence against you." The two did not shake hands.

Steve and Alice took the large chairs in front of the judge's desk, and Shego took a smaller chair to the side.

"First things first," the Judge announced, and handed forty dollars to Alice. There was a small delay as Steve took out his billfold and handed her another ten.

"A small side bet," Alice explained.

The judge called the conference back on track, "Now, how are negotiations going? Are the State and defense any closer together?"

"We've done pretty well, Leah," Steve told her. "Her client is willing to plead guilty on most of the felony burglary charges. The State is willing to drop the others; not enough evidence to make it worth our while to try and gain a conviction."

"We're only willing to put in a guilty plea with a stipulation, we want the state to drop the robbery and assault charges. You're never going to be able to prove the robbery charges and I don't think you want to try the assault charges."

"Steve, robbery first. There were two, weren't there?"

"Yeah. Night watchman knocked unconscious in one, two researchers locked in a closet in the other."

"Was Shego seen in either robbery," Alice asked.

"No, but they were both by Drakken's people and that makes her an accomplice and guilty."

"Can the State prove Drakken's people were behind the robberies?"

"Not for sure, " Steve admitted. "The night watchman didn't see who hit him, but Drakken stole a particle resonator a week later from the lab -- it's one of the burglaries they've agree to plead guilty on. We figure the first attempt was a botched heist by Drakken."

"You really think you can win something with evidence that circumstantial?" Alice asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Steve admitted. "The two researchers who were locked in the closet saw a man dressed in red."

"And so Shego should be convicted?"

"Hey, Drakken's henchmen always dressed in red."

"Too thin, Steve, and you know it. I could probably beat you on half a dozen of those burglary charges my client is willing to plead guilty to. But we want the robbery and assault charges dropped."

"The State sounds weak on the robbery charges, Steve," the Judge told him. "I don't know why you are so interested in pursuing them. Are your assault cases any better?"

"Those are iron clad. We've got video tapes of a number of fights between Shego and Kim Possible."

Shego shifted uncomfortably on her chair.

"You don't want to go there, Steve." Alice warned him. "Kim is tremendously popular around this area. You don't want to put her on the stand."

"Why the hell not? Your client beats on local hero, that should get an assault conviction easily in this town."

"You do know that they are living together, right?"

"Yeah, in that big old house near the university. I think it's great that Kim and Randy, or whatever his name is, are keeping an eye on her."

"I mean living together as in keeping each other warm in bed."

The prosecutor's lower jaw dropped and he made an odd sort of gargling sound, "What? You're kidding, right?" He looked over at the pale woman, who was blushing.

"You put Kim on the stand and she will make an eloquent plea for Shego being forgiven. Kim's got a lot of people who love her in this town. And at least part of the town would resent the man who forced her out of the closet."

"So, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you don't call Kim or Ron Stoppable to the stand for the prosecution. I don't call them to the stand for the defense."

"You won't call her for the defense?"

"She doesn't want people throwing eggs at her house or religious zealots picketing outside with signs saying she'll burn in hell. Kim wants a low profile, and given the crap I've put up with the last forty-five years I can't say I blame her. Now, the State has to decide, do you tear down a local hero in people's eyes and get her to put in a tearful plea for her lover's freedom, or does the State drop the charge and settle for the long list of grand theft charges we'll agree to?"

"I want to talk with Kim Possible," Steve told the judge. "I'm willing to drop the charges if she wants me to drop them. But Shego is a threat; we all know that. She's been convicted of assault in Canada, and had a dozen assaults or robberies on her Federal rap sheet. She's a dangerous woman."

"We're all dangerous Steve," Alice interrupted, "you can't have been married very long or your wife would have taught you that. Yes, Shego has committed violent crimes in other states and countries. You aren't trying her for anything done anywhere else. You are only concerned with crimes she has committed here. You don't have the evidence to convict without making this a lot uglier than I think you want to deal with. Accept the guilty pleas we're offering."

The Prosecutor thought for a minute. "Look, I can't promise anything, but I'll run your offer past my boss. With the guilty pleas you're accepting she will probably spend time in prison. But, I can tell you this: If the DA accepts your offer it only covers the robberies and assaults on this list. If we find any other violent crimes we're going after her. Your stipulation only covers the assaults and robberies on the initial indictment. Is that clear?"

Alice nodded.

The judge spoke, "Well, depending on the DA's decision it sounds like you two may be close on the plea, but miles away on sentencing. Assuming for a minute that Shego enters a guilty plea on these burglary charges and the State drops the robbery and assault charges how would the state like to proceed? Would you two rather throw it on my lap or have a jury for sentencing recommendations?"

"I hope you don't take this personally, Leah, but I'm still a little nervous about your support group. I'd feel better if I can argue in front of a jury why she should spend time in prison."

"Appreciate the honesty, Steve. You know I don't have the follow the recommendations exactly, but it does take some of the second-guessers off my back if I don't deviate too far from what the jury recommends. How about you, Alice? Do you have any objections to a jury for sentencing recommendations?"

"Actually, if Steve hadn't asked for it I think I would have requested it myself. I think we've got a list of character references that will sway the jury to give her probation."

"Now you told me Kim and that --What was his name again? -- wouldn't be called. Correct?"

"I'll keep my word, Steve, assuming your boss accepts our offer."

"I'll run it past him this afternoon. He might take it."

"Now, Alice, before you left the case you had a trial date penciled in. Does that still work for you?"

"Works perfectly me for me. I'm teaching two classes this semester and I'd like it after fall semester ends and before the spring begins."

"Steve?"

"No, I don't like the time. But if she's teaching I understand why she needs it then. December is not a good month for prosecutors."

Following the conference Shego and Alice had beers and burgers at the Open Court across from the courthouse.

"We're taking a gamble, Shego. We're giving him a lot. If he can find evidence for another robbery or assault you've committed he is going to push for it. Have you told me everything?"

"Yes, I have."

"Good, let's hope this works."

"Alice, what are the chances I won't go to prison? I want the truth."

"I don't know," Alice told her. "While a third of non-violent felons get probation instead of prison the number of your crimes would normally insure incarceration. But I've never seen a case where the criminal had made so much effort towards rehabilitation or had so many character references. I think you have a real chance for probation if you're telling me the truth.

---

The last week of August brought two welcome events, the end of a heat wave and the arrival of Kim's cousin Jocelyn to stay with her aunt and uncle. The move proved harder on Joss than expected. Jim and Tim tended to ignore her if they saw her in the school hallways, and the lack of friends left her depressed. Her parents had forbidden her from visiting Possible Manor for fear that Kim or Shego might somehow corrupt her, but James eventually convinced his big brother and his wife to allow her to visit -- Ron and Kim were the closest thing she had to friends.

Joss became something of a regular around the big house, which brought changes for the young girl. She had gotten over the small crush on Ron much earlier. But now in Middleton and lonely the blonde man's humor and support were giving birth to a larger crush. In hanging around at Kim's place Joss also necessarily came into contact with Bonnie.

"Look, Joss, I've got nothing against you. But why are you always over here? Aren't you in any after school activities? Don't you have any friends to hang around with?"

The auburn haired girl hung her head to hide the blush. She was over there to see Ron. But she could answer the second question, "No, I don't," she said honestly.

Bonnie felt some sympathy and sat down with Joss, "I'm sorry. What's the problem?"

"Everyone treats me like I'm some kind'a hick. They make fun of how I dress an' how I talk. It's a mean place."

Bonnie sighed, "Yeah. I know how it is. In high school I would have been one of the mean kids making fun of you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"I'm just telling you the truth. I'd like to think I've grown since then. Can I offer some suggestions?"

"Are they gonna' hurt my feelings?"

"I'm going to try not to. You're a cute kid, but the way you sound people don't realize you're as smart as you are. And people probably think the way you dress is either an anti-social statement or a reflection of being clueless. You look like you just got off the bus from Hicksville."

"I didn' take the bus. I flew out. You aren't a helpin' me feel any better."

"Look, it takes time to make friends. And eventually people will learn who you are and stop judging you because you sound different. But a little change in fashion and a couple makeup tips and you can knock the people who just judge you by how you look."

"Do I really care what people like that think?"

"I don't know if you should, but they can make it easy or hard for you to gain more friends. It's easier for you to change to meet other people's expectations than asking everyone else to change to meet yours. You're the one who wants things to be different."

Joss thought of saying something about how shallow that sounded, but kept her mouth shut on that idea. "What do ya think I need to do?" she asked instead.

"Have you got some spending money?"

"Some, how much am I going to need?"

"Well, we'll probably spend most of it. You're going to Club Banana with Monique and me. With her employee discount we'll get you a nice wardrobe. I'll give you some makeup tips over the weekend. Next week you'll show them a new Joss Possible."

"Do I have ta change who I am?"

"No, I'm just saying a lot of people may be ignoring you because of how you look. You're a good kid. Stay yourself. But you need some after school activities to help you meet people. Maybe you could consider cheerleading. Kim and I could give you some help. You might be ready to try out for the squad by basketball season."

"I'm not sure I'm gonna be ready for that."

---

**Author's Note:** At least one reviewer of Thanksgiving at the Big Table thought Joss wouldn't have kept a crush on Ron for a couple years. I already knew it was a new crush, the story simply hadn't been written yet. This chapter gives some of the background, there may be more later.


	6. Chapter 6 A Jury without Peer

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners.

**Chapter 6 - A Jury without Peer**

The second Monday in December dawned cold. Shego was at the courthouse early, talking with Alice before they went into the courtroom. A week earlier Shego had asked Alice how to dress for the trial, "Should I try and look sexy?"

"No," had been the answer. "Look conservative and professional in your hair and clothing. Young and innocent in your makeup if you can manage it."

Shego wore a dark skirt with a large green sweater, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Bonnie had spent thirty minutes on Shego's face with a skill which left Shego looking like she was wearing no makeup at all. Before leaving for the courthouse the pale woman looked in the mirror and wondered why she bothered.

Once at the courthouse Alice told her what to expect when they went into the courtroom. "Prosecutors don't like December, people are in a holiday mood and full of forgiveness. Steve did you a favor in not putting this off -- but he wants it over. People do not like to sit on juries in December; they have better things to do. Since there is nothing to try this will go fast. Hopefully we can get a jury picked in a day or two. There will be a couple days of witnesses, mostly character references for you. Since you've already pled guilty he doesn't need to call anyone to testify against you. That's good for you too -- keeps the crimes from being too graphic in anyone's mind.  
"The jury just wants this over. Neither Steve nor I can afford to drag this out. Jurors want to be home with their families and will resent either side if we look like we're moving slowly. I'm guessing they will finish this on Friday to have the weekend free."

"What if they recommend prison?"

"If they do, and the judge accepts the recommendation, you'll have a few weeks before you begin serving time. You'll have Christmas with Kim."

While Christmas with Kim was a pleasant thought, the thought I could be her last did nothing to remove the feeling of a lump of lead sitting on her stomach.

Once in the courtroom the opposing counsels approached the bench. Alice requested that any prospective jurors who had been the victims of burglary be struck for cause. "Are we going to be able to be able to impanel a jury under those conditions?" Steve asked.

"I don't want victims of burglary taking it out on my client. You know that is a standard cause."

"Yeah, but we're on different sides and I don't plan to concede anything to you."

The selection process moved relatively quickly. Steve used two peremptory challenges to remove a pastor and a woman from the jury pool. Alice used one on a middle-aged man with a poorly trimmed beard.

"What's going on?" Shego whispered.

"We can ask for some potential jurors to be dismissed without giving a reason. You'd have to ask Steve why he didn't want those two. I've heard that man rant at city council meetings every time they give the audience an open mike."

By mid-afternoon a jury had been sworn. The judge gave them a brief lecture on their role in the case. It would not be their place to determine guilt or innocence -- the woman standing trial had already admitted to all the crimes which would be mentioned, the question was one of what sentencing recommendations they would make. "Would the State like to present its opening statement today, or would you rather wait until tomorrow," the judge inquired.

"I have quite a list of crimes to run through with the jury," Steve answered. "I'd appreciate it if I could wait for tomorrow so I don't have to feel rushed."

"Court will be adjourned until tomorrow morning," Judge Forest announced to those in the room.

As the two counsels gathered their briefs Alice turned to the prosecutor's table, "Has the State reconsidered prison time?"

"No, that's what we're looking for."

"I'm sorry Steve. You're a good lawyer, but I need to make someone in your office look bad. Your office screwed up this case."

Steve worried about her words. Alice Armstrong did not have a reputation for making idle threats.

Shego and Alice found an angry lawyer at the prosecutor's table when they arrived the next morning.

"How could you subpoena my boss for the defense?" he hissed.

"That's my job," she grinned back. "I do whatever I can for my client. Any chance you'll drop the prison recommendation?"

"No way."

"I plan to call him last. Tomorrow afternoon or maybe Thursday he goes on the stand if you don't change your mind."

Wondering what Alice had planned for his boss threw Steve's rhythm off, but only slightly. He gave her credit for another attempt to undermine him psychologically and wondered if he could find some way to return the favor.

Since Shego had already pled guilty he did not need to review the crimes she had been charged with and admitted to. That could work in the pale woman's favor if the jury wasn't given a good sense of what she had done. So Steve made certain they had a good idea of those crimes she had admitted doing. He spoke at almost dangerous length; some jurors would probably resent how long he addressed them. But the prosecutor spoke so well that only a single juror managed to nod off in the hour and a half.

Alice kept her opening remarks to under five minutes. She was counting on a battery of character references to make her case. The guilty plea meant the state didn't need to call witnesses.

"Does the defense wish to begin its presentation?" the judge asked.

"I would like to begin my witnesses after lunch, if that is okay, Your Honor."

"Does the state have a problem with that request Mr. Crandall?"

"It's fine with me, Your Honor."

"Court will be in recess until one," Judge Forest announced, tapping her gavel.

---

**Author's Note**: Events at this chapter take place after Thanksgiving at the Big Table. And events associated with the story A Simple Jewish Wedding, which is not written at this point, are already starting to take place.


	7. Chapter 7 Character References

**Chronology note**: The attack on Global Justice took place back in Cognitive Dissonance.

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners.

**Chapter 7 - Character References**

Shego looked over the list of her character witnesses for the fiftieth time that day. She wondered what she had done in her life to earn such recommendations. It still bothered her, however, that Betty Director had refused to testify.

"Why not?" the pale woman demanded when they had spoken on the phone three weeks earlier.

"Two reasons, Shego. First, you need someone who is convinced you are sincere. I'm not. I hope you are, but I also think this could be some elaborate scam you're running on us and I'm too suspicious to make a good witness. Second, I know damn well you don't care a thing about Global Justice. You weren't here to help us last spring. You were here to help Drakken. If he hadn't been in trouble you wouldn't have lifted a finger."

Shego acknowledged the truth of the second charge. She was disappointed that Betty could still be suspicious of her desire to straighten out her life, but knew she had told too many lies to earn anyone's trust easily. At least Betty had sent out a memo asking if anyone who had been in Global Justice headquarters that day wanted to testify on Shego's behalf. Two agents who felt Shego had helped save lives had volunteered to testify, and Will Du had volunteered to speak as someone who saw her on a regular basis.

Shego's rabbi had been willing to testify, but Alice had decided against it, she seemed like a woman who could potentially rub a jury the wrong way. Alice toyed briefly with asking one of Kim's parents to speak on Shego's behalf, but abandoned the idea because it would remind the jurors of the news stories they had seen over the years about fights between Kim and Shego.

Drakken had wanted to testify, but Alice had politely pointed out that it was not in Shego's best interests for him to be there even as a spectator. The defense counselor had also warned Kim and Ron to stay away. "I promised the prosecutor I wouldn't put you on the stands. If they jury even sees you in the courtroom they are going to remember your fights. You could hurt Shego's chances by being there." The suggestion to stay away was particularly hard on Kim, but she reluctantly agreed.

Alice went with Shego's heroic past for the opening salvo to win the jury's sympathy. Shego smiled at the large blue and black figure in the witness stand. He was dumber than a box of hammers and had always tried to run her life according to his own ideas of truth, justice and the American way, but she had always known she could count on him.

Hego stayed on the stand for a long time as Alice prompted him to tell story after story of Team Go's battles. He was not terribly good at telling the stories, but that only enhanced the sincerity of the accounts. At the end of his testimony he presented petitions from the Governor, an ex-Governor, the mayor of Chicago, and the Fraternal Order of Police in the city asking for clemency in the case based on all Shego had done for Team Go.

Steve kept the cross-examination short and to the point. He asked if Hego knew the activities his sister had been involved in after leaving Team Go. Hego reluctantly admitted that he had.

"And tell me," Steve asked, "what do you think should be done with evil doers?"

"I think they should be punished."

"No further questions, Your Honor."

Alice had thought hard about where she should place her next witness; it was always good to go out with a tearjerker. But she finally decided to put the woman second to underline Shego's earlier life. The mother described how Shego had gone into a burning building to save her baby. The girl, now about nine, was in the courtroom and waved to the jury. The prosecutor had no questions and the mother stopped at the defense table to hug Shego on the way out. Alice hoped that testimony brought at least four votes against prison.

Three of Shego's professors, and a few other people she knew from the University testified briefly about how hard she worked in class. Mustapha Kemal, as her faculty advisor, made a better impression with a longer presentation of the pale woman's desire to attend graduate school and live an honest life.

Steve basically gave the academics a pass on cross-examination. He'd mention their testimony in his closing arguments.

"Do you wish to call any further witnesses today?" the judge asked defense counsel.

"No, Your Honor."

"Then court is adjourned until tomorrow."

The Global Justice agents started Wednesday morning. They made a nice segue between the heroic past and the testimonies Alice had lined up in the afternoon.

Will Du opened with an overview of the attack on Global Justice, and Shego's role in combating the plot. His precise manner and analytical style of presentation made him an excellent witness. The fact he continued to observe Shego's actions also gave him credibility. Unfortunately Mr. Du had the emotional appeal of congealed gravy. If there were one or two jurors who could be swayed by intellectual arguments Alice knew she had them with Agent Du's testimony, she simply hoped the others could stay awake for the later witnesses.

The second agent had worked with Shego in connecting the phase disruptors to the power packs, and spoke about how she worked despite her obvious ill health.

The third agent had been inside the building and talked about the lives that had been saved.

The court recessed for lunch after the testimony from the Global Justice agents. Spectators were not allowed back into the courtroom following lunch because of closed testimony.

"The State has verified the identity of the following two witnesses," the judge explained to the jury. "However, for security reasons you will not be allowed to see them. They will be screened off from you while they testify. Both witnesses are under oath during their testimony."

"Thank you for coming in today," Alice thanked the first witness. "You work for one of the security services of Canada, is that correct?"

"That's true."

"A year and a half ago my client was sentenced to a lengthy prison term in Canada, yet she was released only a few months later. Could you please say a little about that to the jury."

"We found her a cooperative and model prisoner. She asked if there was any service she could perform for our government in exchange for a reduced sentence. She helped a branch of our government in a project and was released."

"Did you yourself work with her?"

"Yes, I did."

"And your opinion of my client?"

"Opinionated and headstrong."

There was laughter from the jury box. Alice smiled, and continued, "But your government does not consider her a threat."

"No, or she would not have been released."

"If the need arose, would your government consider--"

"Objection," Steve interjected, "counsel is asking for speculation."

"Sustained."

"If the need arose, would you recommend your government consider employing my client's services?"

"Yes, I would."

On cross-examination Steve went for the obvious goal, to plant a seed of doubt in the jury's mind. "I assume you can not tell us what Shego did to earn the gratitude of your nation."

"No, I am not at liberty to divulge that. It is a matter of Canadian security."

"So, we really have no way of knowing if her actions were in the best interest of our nation's security?"

Alice stood up, "Objection, Your Honor."

"Over ruled."

Steve repeated the question.

"No, you can't know. But I will point out that the U.S. and Canada--"

"Thank you for your answer, which was 'No' we can't know if her actions were in the best interest in the United States."

"Do you wish to redirect?" the judge asked Alice.

"Could you please finish the comment you were about to make to the prosecutor?"

"Certainly. I was reminding him that we are long and historic allies and share many common interests in terms of national security."

"Thank you for your time and testimony," Alice said. "No further questions of this witness," she told the judge.

Some jurors may not have believed that the next witness represented a Mexican security service. The Colonel's accent had been surgically removed during his four years in Princeton and his English was better than the majority of the people in the courtroom. He expressed shock on learning that his dear friend was considered a wanted criminal in the United States. He had known her for years and counted her among his closest acquaintances. Shego put her head down and clenched her teeth. She feared he was laying it on so thick no one would believe him. The Colonel closed his testimony as a character reference with a hope Shego would remain free and able to continue to work for his nation.

Steve's cross took the same form as it had for Joe; emphasizing that Shego's actual work was unknown to the jury. It had been for foreign governments and there was no way for to know if it was actually in the best interests of the United States.

The screens to protect the witness's identity were taken down after the intelligence officer from Mexico left the stand.

The ambassadors to Qatar and Bahrain expressed a hope that this woman who had done jobs for their governments would remain free. After the testimony of the Mexican and Canadian security men the jury accepted that the ambassadors would not be able to divulge details of Shego's actual activities. Which was just as well. The US State Department would not have been happy with the activities that had earned her the testimony. The ambassadors themselves did not know why they had been told to fly to Middleton and testify in the trial. And 'earn' might not reflect the motivation which brought the two ambassadors to her trial; 'blackmail' might have been more accurate. The Emirs of the two nations wanted the work Shego had done for them to remain secret and the pale woman had threatened to reveal her activities if their ambassadors did not speak in her defense.

The defense's last witness for the day was a tall man whose burn scars made him too easy to recognize for him to ever serve again as a field agent. Still, he had shown a talent for administration and planned to remain on his job in a Unites States intelligence service.

"Mr. Donner, you are in a position to know of work my client has done for the United States government?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us how many times she has been employed by the United States government?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't."

"Is that you don't know, or you aren't allowed to say?"

"Well, maybe you should just consider it a little of both."

His answer brought some laughter from the jury box.

"Was the government was aware that my client was a wanted woman," Alice asked.

"We were. There are some pragmatists in the intelligence services. And some individuals believed that for the sake of national security it is better to hire someone who can bring you what you need than moralize and remain ignorant."

"So the government did not consider Shego a threat to national security?"

"No, or she would not have been hired."

"Would the government like for Shego to stay out of prison so that--"

"Objection."

"Sustained."

"Would you like for Shego to stay out of prison, for the sake of National Security?"

"I'd like that very much, Ma'am," David responded, looking directly at the jurors."

"You believe she can help her country?"

"Yes."

"Thank you very much," Alice said to the witness. "No further questions, Your Honor."

"Mr. Crandall?"

"Thank you, Your Honor."

"Mr. Donner," Steve addressed the tall man, "do you think it is right for the United States government to be hiring criminals?"

"I think protecting national security is important."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"I have my priorities, you have yours."

"And you'd be willing to hire the Devil to protect national security?"

"Hell yes, especially if he's got any solid intelligence on North Korea." David smiled as the jury chuckled.

"So there is no crime so sordid you would draw the line?"

"Not if it saves American lives."

"So, you'd be willing to hire Osama bin--"

"Objection, Counsel is drawing comparisons between my client and a mass murderer. She is not charged with any crimes of violence."

"Sustained. Mr. Crandall, please keep your questioning relevant to the case and not philosophical issues of national security."

There was a pause as the prosecutor consulted a piece of paper that had been on the desk.

"Mr. Donner, how did you get those scars on your head?"

David Donner looked slightly confused, "I, uh, don't--"

"Objection, Your Honor," Alice spoke up. "This line of questioning is irrelevant to any of the crimes with which my client is charged."

"Your Honor," Steve Crandall addressed the bench. "This woman has already confessed to a long list of crimes. We believe there are even more crimes she is guilty of, and we are continuing our investigation. I believe that--"

"Objection sustained," the judge ruled. "You are on some sort of a fishing expedition. You can only bring in evidence relevant to the crimes under consideration

"May I request a brief recess? I was just given some information during the luncheon recess and have not had time to check its accuracy, but it is important and could shape the direction of the trial."

Judge Forrest weighed the request for a moment, "There will be a fifteen minute recess. I would like to see both counsels in my chambers immediately."

The judge raised her question as soon as the door closed behind them, "Okay, Steve, What's going on?"

"I went into my office on lunch break. I had an email from someone in DC. I'd asked if he knew anything about David Donner. Supposedly Mr. Donner got those burns in a fight with Shego, right here in Middleton. There seem to be several versions of the story or rumor floating around, but that's what they all agree on." He turned to Alice, "You're going to have real trouble painting her as an asset to national security if she is attacking Federal agents."

"Damn it, Steve, there was no discovery on this," Alice complained

"I would have told you in better time than you told me who was representing Shego. Look I only got this information an hour or two ago."

"The problem is that you're risking a mistrial, you know that, don't you," the Judge asked seriously.

"I know that could happen. I'm willing to risk it -- I want to see justice done in this case."

"Justice, hell," Alice snorted, "you just… DAMN! He's perfectly willing to get a mistrial, Leafy. The State files again and he's got an assault charge." She turned back to Steve, "We won't plead guilty to all those burglaries if you bring an assault charge." _"God, I hope we don't have to call Kim."_

"I don't expect you to. Remember, I said if anything else came up I didn't feel bound by the plea bargain." He turned back to the judge, "Leah, the defense is building its plea for probation heavily on these character references. This cuts to the heart of the defense. If Shego isn't the asset to the nation that is being claimed the jury needs to know that."

Judge Forest thought for a minute, "Sorry, Alice, but he's right. Steve, I don't like courtroom surprises -- it smacks of cheap theatrics. I'm going to believe you only got the information. If I find out you're lying you're in contempt for violating discovery."

"I'm telling you the truth, Leah."

"You'd better be. And I want you to be careful with how you move on your questioning. You're dangerously close to forcing me to call a mistrial. I would prefer that neither of you force me to do that. Understood?"

They both nodded their heads.

---

"Did you lie to me," Alice hissed as she resumed her seat by Shego.

"Uh, yes," Shego admitted nervously.

"Damn it, Shego! You have to tell your lawyer the truth. I could have prepared some sort of plan if something came up. I don't know--" Her question, and any answer Shego might have given her were cut short as the judge returned to the bench.

David resumed the stand.

"Please remember you are still under oath, Mr. Donner," Steve resumed. "And I'm terribly sorry about the earlier confusion. I heard an interesting story that I believed was relevant to this case. If you don't mind, could you tell the jury how you got those burn scars?"

"I'd really rather not."

"You are under oath, Mr. Donner."

"Well, I met this woman at a bar, and I was trying to impress her with this cigarette lighter trick--"

"You are under oath, Mr. Donner!" Steve snarled, his voice raised in obvious anger.

"Check out the hospital report. I don't know what you heard, but you can look up the record."

"Thank you for your testimony," Steve spat. "No further questions." He wasn't sure where to direct his rage.


	8. Chapter 8 Legal Gambits

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners.

**Chapter 8 - Legal Gambits**

Alice managed to catch Steve in the hallway before he left, "Last chance to drop the demand for prison time or I'm going to have to embarrass your office."

The prosecutor was still angry from the testimony that closed the day, "Look, Alice, I saw where this was going when the Fed showed up and started whispering about National Security. Say those words and people's brains stop. 'You want me to piss on the Constitution?' 'National Security!'" He mimed unzipping his fly. "'Round up people at random and torture them until they confess to something?' 'National Security!' 'Hell, as long as their skin isn't the same color as mine or they don't go to my church that's okay.' If your little green client walks this is just part of that same load of crap."

Alice sighed, "I'm sorry if it looks like that to you. I really feel like this is different. Do you really feel like Shego is going to harm anyone if she stays out of prison?"

He thought for minute, "No, I think she really has turned her life around."

"But you still want her behind bars?"

"Two reasons, first, my boss ordered me to get prison time--"

Defense counsel laughed, "You know he just thinks that will help him look good in his race for governor."

Steve started to smile with her, then suddenly looked nervous, "Ah, I don't think either of us just said those things we imagined."

She smiled, "Agreed."

"But I also think she needs time in jail. For me it boils down to this, I think its great your client was a confused young woman who finally realizes she screwed up her life and wants to do something positive now. Great. But this isn't a matter of sincerity; it's a matter of law. She stole and caused a lot of damage. I'm not convinced she isn't guilty of robbery or assault, even if I can't prove it. I can suddenly imagine a long line of felons getting religion after getting arrested and arguing they shouldn't see prison time because they've seen the light."

"She's different, and you know it. She turned herself in and has been leading an exemplary life for the last year. You heard her advisor mention she was accepted into grad school?"

"Yes."

"That was law school. If she stays out of prison she'll be starting Middleton Law next semester."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"As if we don't already have an image problem."

"Don't laugh, she could be in your office some day." Alice sighed, "Steve, I have to embarrass someone from your office. That's why I subpoenaed your boss. I'm sorry if he directs any anger at you but I need him to testify."

"You're really going to put the DA on the stand in Shego's defense?"

"Yep."

"You've got balls, Alice."

"Thanks, Steve."

"But if you're worried about him getting angry if I look bad, he's really going to be sore if you make him look bad."

"I'm not concerned about him being mad at me. I'm a big girl and a judge -- they pay me to put up with stuff like that. I can take it. You have to work with him. I think your office fumbled this case six months ago. I'm going to let the jury know it."

Putting a hostile witness on the stand as her final character reference was a gamble. Alice knew she couldn't expect any help from the DA, but she counted on his very hostility towards her client to buttress her point to the jury.

The DA looked vaguely nervous as he was sworn in. He was more accustomed to standing in front of the witness stand than sitting in it. And, if the truth be known, he didn't stand in front of it very often. Having staffed his office with a number of capable assistants the DA spent much of his time in administration and only slightly less in state politics.

"Thank you for coming in this morning," Alice said with no sincerity, she hadn't liked him even before he took office. "Your office is seeking a prison sentence for my client?"

"Yes."

"You feel it is in the best interest of the state to put her behind bars."

The question might be slightly leading, Steve let it pass.

"Yes"

"You know she has a history of escaping from jails and prisons?"

"We certainly are aware of that."

"Did that figure at all into the recommendation that she receive a prison sentence?"

"It may have been a factor. I wouldn't say it was the only consideration."

"When Shego surrendered herself to custody almost a year ago the head of Global Justice said that she did not believe the state was prepared to hold her in prison. The assistant District Attorney admitted that was true. Were you aware of that potential problem?"

Steve saw the case slipping down the drain. If his boss said 'no' it meant the office wasn't doing the work it should have. And if he said 'yes'…

"Yes, we are aware of the problem?"

"Your office is aware that Global Justice designed a cage capable of holding Shego."

"I'm not sure I--"

Alice held up a sheet of paper, "It's a copy of a letter your office sent to Global Justice last March asking information about the special holding facility. Your signature is on it, but I imagine your secretary has that on file for routine letters."

"It's been several months, but I think I remember the letter. We wanted to stay on top of things."

"Do you remember the information Global Justice sent to you?"

"I remember receiving a response. I can't recall the details of the information they sent."

"That's okay, I have a copy of their letter also. Global Justice spent a lot of money developing a cell capable of holding Shego. They rented it to Canada, at the cost of a quarter of a million dollar a year, plus several thousands in shipping and assembly expenses. They've since decided they would like to keep it because it could be potentially valuable in holding other criminals with extraordinary powers. They offered to give the state the specifications on construction and materials for free, but advised you that the construction would probably run in the neighborhood of six million dollars. Has the state made any effort to start construction of a cell capable of holding my client?"

"No."

"Has there been any money allocated to the project?"

"No."

"Any effort to fund your own research to design your own cell?"

"No."

"But you stated that her long history of breaking out of standard jail and prison cells was well known."

"Yes."

"I must confess I am puzzled. If the State has no cell capable of holding a woman with her proven escape record, and yet the State is making no effort to construct a suitable facility, it appears to me that the State must place a great deal of faith in my client's sincerity when she says she wants to change her life and live honestly."

Alice sat down at the defense table. The DA looked angry, but remained silent. "Ms. Armstrong," the Judge addressed Alice, "I don't believe your last comment was in the form of a question."

"No, it wasn't, Your Honor. I am done with the witness."

Judge Forest turned to the prosecutor, "Do you wish to cross?"

Steve shook his head no. He could think of no way to change the impression his boss had left with the jury. The office was going to be hell for the next month.

After the DA was dismissed from the witness stand there was brief recess before the opposing counsels presented their closing arguments.


	9. Chapter 9 Summation and Sentence

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 9 - Summation and Sentence**

While the prosecutor knew his case had been seriously crippled by the closing testimony he presented the case for prison as best he could.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you will be weighing your recommendation for sentencing a woman who has confessed to a long list of crimes in this state. She has confessed to crimes in other locations as well, although you will not consider that fact in your deliberations."

_"You're pushing it,"_ Alice thought. _ "Reminding them of other crimes to put the idea in their head, even though you know it is not relevant to this trial."_

"The defense has painted a picture of her life, dwelling on the fact she was a hero once upon a time. But you should not let her past influence your recommendation. She turned her back on her family and the law and lived as a criminal. That sad fact is what you need to keep in mind. She was not tried for once being a hero; she is in court today for the crimes she admits to having committed.  
"The defense argues she does well in school. And while I congratulate her on the accomplishment it doesn't remove any of the crimes she admits she committed. She wants to go to grad school and get a job. I applaud the light going on for her in her life. But it does not remove the crimes she has committed and they remain the sole issue on which your decision will ultimately rest.  
"She has performed services for foreign governments. You were asked to accept that this work was in the best interest of the United States, which might be true. But you do not know it was true. Even if she has done nothing to harm our nation's security by her actions does service on behalf of a foreign government make Shego any less guilty of crimes committed in this country and in this state?"

Even as he attacked her client Alice smiled faintly as she listened. She hoped the DA realized what he had in his office, then kicked herself for the question. The DA would only have put his best man on the case. He had to know Steve was good.

The prosecutor did not go as far into national security issues as he could have. He didn't want to confuse the jurors or lead them away from the central point. "Yes, she may have been hired by agencies of the government to do jobs at some point in her life. But that is not why she sits in court today, an admitted felon. The government didn't hire her because she was a nice person. They hired her because she was a criminal, and that is what has brought her here today. Did she act out of the love for her country, or to get a paycheck from an agency which would hire the devil if he could tell them what they needed to know? That is what you need to take into the jury room with you. Her crimes are the only things you should remember as you deliberate. Her crimes, and the words of her own brother -- a man who has dedicated his life to helping others, 'evil doers should be punished.' Because of the number and seriousness of her crimes the state requests you recommend a sentence of not less than fifty years in prison."

"Ms. Armstrong?"

"Yes, Your Honor?"

"Would Defense like to make its closing arguments now, or should we recess for lunch and you can speak after lunch?"

Alice looked at the clock; there was plenty of time for what she needed to say, "Your Honor, I am willing to cut my remarks short so that the jury may be able to begin deliberations after a luncheon recess and perhaps even finish by this evening." She could see several jurors smile at the prospect of jury duty being finished earlier than they had expected.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, the prosecutor and I agree on the basic facts of the case. We know my client has committed crimes, and committed large crimes. She has confessed to them. You are not being called on to determine guilt or innocence, that has been decided. You are being called on to decide something that requires even greater wisdom than guilt or innocence. You are being asked to determine what the appropriate response is to my client's crimes. While the prosecutor and I agree on the facts of the case we disagree on what should be done to best serve the people of the state.  
"Is my client's former life as a hero irrelevant to your consideration? The prosecutor says it is. I say you must decide that for yourselves. As Mr. Crandall remarked, she is not here because she was a hero, she is here because of the crimes she committed. But if you believe it speaks to the question of her underlying character you may consider it in your deliberations."

Alice did not want risk polarizing the jury by painting the issues in black and white, which would probably work against Shego. It was better to say that reasonable people could disagree on how to interpret the facts. And by agreeing with the Prosecutor as much as she could she presented the image of being the more reasonable person.

"Americans are deeply divided over issues of what is appropriate and how far the government should be willing to go to apprehend terrorists. We can ask how far the government should be allowed to go in infringing on personal freedoms. Those are real issues and need to be discussed openly. But you do not need to resolve the problem in your deliberations today. But I do not think it is irrelevant to your considerations. Her skills have been used, and could be used again by the US government.  
"Are her efforts to change her life, to get an education and a job irrelevant? I don't think so. We often forget that the purpose of the penal system was not to punish, it was to rehabilitate and turn someone guilty of crimes into an upright citizen. Rather obviously that seems to have failed. But in my client you have a person who has managed to do for herself what the system fails to do for so many others. She wants to change and be an honest citizen. That should be on your minds constantly in your deliberations."

Alice spoke at length on Shego's trips to deal with charges against her in other countries.

"The prosecution would like for you to punish my client. If my client were a threat to society that might be appropriate. It costs about thirty thousand dollars a year to house a healthy inmate in a regular prison. The prosecution would like to spend more than a million dollars of your tax money to house Shego for the duration of her prison sentence. If she were a threat to society it would be a small price. If she were unrepentant it would be a reasonable price. But if the state knows she is not a normal prisoner, that regular prisons have been ineffectual in holding her. The state also knows that it would take more than ten million dollars to construct and maintain a facility to hold my client. If the state considered her a threat they would ask for that amount to be spent, but they haven't. The only conclusion I can draw is that the state itself recognizes my client's sincerity. They do not consider her a threat to society. But instead of allowing her a job and the chance to become a taxpaying member of society they would prefer she sit in a prison cell as a warning to anyone else who wants to turn his or her life around.  
"For what my client has done, and may still do for her country, along with her demonstrated desire to repent of her crimes and lead an honest life I would like the jury to recommend a suspended sentence for my client."

Alice regarded the financial approach as a weak argument. But she knew there were usually a couple people on any given jury who could be swayed by such an argument.

After Alice finished her arguments the judge called an hour recess for lunch. As the jury left the box Alice spoke briefly to Shego, "The judge will give them directions after lunch about their deliberations. You need to be here for that."

"How long will the jury take?"

"There is no way to know. I had one jury come in twenty minutes after they left. The longest deliberation I've ever seen was eight days.

After the final instructions to the jury Shego went home to pace nervously. The court would alert her if the jury reached a verdict and she had half an hour to get to the courthouse and hear the decision. Wade had programmed a phone to call everyone on a list with a text message that the jury was done. While Kim had been told to stay away from the trial nothing could stop her from being there to hear the jury's recommendation.

Three and a half hours after the jurors had left the courtroom Shego received the call that they had reached a conclusion and were ready to bring in a sentencing recommendation.

Before the jury came in Alice went over to the prosecutor's table to chat with Steve for a minute.

"You getting any flak in the office over me putting your boss on the stand?"

"I'm not sure," Steve admitted. "I haven't been in the office much today and haven't even seen him since this morning. I hope he's just been too busy to talk."

"Well, if he is a great enough ass to fire you, come on in to Armstrong, Bennett, and Dashwood. I'll give you a job."

"Thanks for the offer, Alice," he laughed. "But I'm hoping to stay right where I am. I would like one favor, though."

"What's that?"

He reached into a jacket pocket and pulled out two twenties, "Do I really have to wear that stupid lapel pin if I become a voluntary member of your group? I need to keep track of you people."

"You wear it until you attend a picnic so people know you're a member. Why do you need to join? There are three Legals in the DAs office already."

"I know, but I want my own newsletter. And I like the perks."

"Good to have you with us. Do you want the newsletter sent to your office or home?"

"I'd prefer the office."

"Have you told your wife she'll be sleeping with a Voluntary Lesbian?"

"You people are nuts."

"We're nuts, Steve. You're now part of the Old Dykes Network."

"You seem awfully chummy with the enemy," Shego complained when Alice returned to the defense table.

"He's not your enemy, you need to remember that. He's a man doing his job. And he does it very well. If you become a lawyer you could end up working with him, or against him. But it's not personal. Things work better if we're on decent terms with opposing counsels--"

Anything else Alice meant to say was cut off as the bailiff and Judge Forest entered the courtroom, followed a few minutes later by the jury.

---

The foreman stood at the judge's request. "Has the jury decided on a recommendation?" Judge Forest asked.

"We have, Your Honor."

"And the jury's recommendation?"

"Well, we weren't really sure about some of the fine points of sentencing. Four of us wanted a suspended sentence. Two felt pretty strongly for prison. But we decided to recommend she be put on probation for as long as the law allows. One of the prison sentence people only agreed to go with probation if I told you we had one request that you put her on probation until hell freezes over."

Steve slammed his briefcase shut with a little more violence than necessary. He gave Alice a brief nod and mouthed, "Congratulations," but his expression showed there was no sincerity in the word.

There were a number of sounds around the courtroom; several of joy and one or two which were probably of disgust. "Order in the court," the bailiff reminded the spectators.

Judge Forest addressed the jury, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your time and attention. You are dismissed from your duty." She turned to the others in the court. "The state allows me some leeway in accepting, or rejecting the sentencing recommendations of the jury. I hoped I would be able to follow the recommendations closely. I must point out, however, that probation until hell freezes over exceeds sentencing guidelines." She looked at Shego, "The jury was lenient with you. You are guilty of crimes against the state, but they clearly believe you want to change your life. You will remain on probation for the next one hundred and twenty months. Any violations of your probation will result in your immediate incarceration. In addition you will perform one thousand hours of community service during your period of probation."

There was a moment of silence in the courtroom as the judge finished speaking, then it erupted in chaos. Alice had just an instant to pat Shego's hand and murmur, "Congratulations," before a huge man dressed in blue and black vaulted the railing that separated spectators from participants in the trial and swept his sister up in his arms.

"You owe me one," he whispered in her ear.

"We're even, remember I saved you from Hellpike."

"Sorry, I don't remember you being there, just Kim and Ron."

"You lousy--"

She struggled to get her arms free, but he kept her arms pinned at her sides in his embrace. "Shego's on probation! Shego's on probation!" he chanted in her ear. "Want to come back home and be a hero?"

The bailiff allowed the well-wishers to spend several minutes congratulating Shego, then broke up the gathering. "You will all need to move to the lobby. Shego, you need to speak to the judge about the terms of your probation before you can leave the building."

"We'll wait for you in the lobby," someone called to the pale woman.

Shego smiled back, then moved to the bench.

As Shego went to speak to the judge, Steve Crandall moved to the defense table. "Sorry about the display of temper, Alice. The son-of-a-bitch lied."

"I'd have been mad too. But you don't know that he was lying. Maybe the cigarette lighter is the real story and he started the other just to sound tough."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No, I think the son-of-a-bitch lied to you."

"You're not bad Alice. Sorry about being rude when I asked you to recuse yourself."

"No problem, you were right. I think you're in front of my bench in three weeks with the Hoffington case, aren't you? Why haven't I seen any pretrial on that?"

"He's looking at a life sentence if convicted, he has to fight it. At least that bastard won't be getting out anytime soon."

Shego now stood in front of the judge's bench, "Your Honor?"

"Yes. A couple fast points. You are now a convicted felon. You've lost your right to vote among other things. Alice can explain what that means to you in greater detail." Also, recognize we only dealt with the criminal aspect of the charges against you. Having pled guilty to the burglaries there is a chance the companies you stole from may file for damages in civil court. She handed Shego a card, "This is for the office that handles public service time. Take it seriously, it you haven't started making good on it in six months I will hold that as a violation of your probation. Assigning your case to a probation officer was difficult. Given the nature of your crimes, and the nature of your defense I didn't feel any of the state officers were appropriate for the task. The DA's office agreed with my suggestion about what to do if the jury went for probation. The bailiff will take you to chambers to meet your probation officer. Take it seriously, Shego. A lot of people put their reputations on the line for you. You are a convicted felon now and probation is not a joke. You are facing a lengthy prison sentence if you violate it. Is that clear?"

Shego nodded her head, still too dazed at being free to do anything but smile to the judge.

The judge beckoned to the bailiff, who came over. "Take her back to my chambers. She needs to meet her probation officer."

Shego was smiling so hard her cheek muscles were cramping. Nothing was going to go wrong today. She just had to suck up to some stranger with a promise of being good -- a promise she really intended to keep -- and drop out of her old life. She was not prepared for the face that greeted her when the bailiff opened the door into the judge's chambers.


	10. Chapter 10 Straying on the Straight

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners.

**Author's Note**: If you catch yourself thinking, "Zita? What the hell is she doing here?" you need to be reassured it will become clear in a later story.

**Chapter 10 - Straying on the Straight and Narrow**

David Donner was seated in an office chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He rose when the bailiff opened the door, smiling broadly at Shego's startled expression. "You may close the door," he told the officer, "I want to speak privately with her for a few minutes."

Shego had lost the smile she thought would last for at least a week. "You?" was all she managed to say.

"Yeah, small world, ain't it? They figured if the Feds wanted you free they should be willing to monitor your probation. I told Zach I wouldn't mind, in addition to my other responsibilities."

"Zach okayed this?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to kill the fucking son-of-a-bitch!"

"Oh, bad thing to say in front of your probation officer. I snap my fingers and you're behind bars."

"You worked too damn hard at keeping me out to do that."

"Oh, I don't want to do that. But I want to make sure you know your place."

"And that place is?"

"I'll tell you what I want. But first I want three little words from you. Oh, and contractions count as one word."

"Three words?"

"You're a bright woman. You'll figure it out."

Shego thought for moment, then mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"I think you might have it, say it again," he demanded.

"I'm your bitch," the pale woman said softly.

"A bit louder, it still wasn't clear enough."

"I'm your bitch," she snarled.

"God, I loved hearing that."

She moved closer to him and gently ran her hand up the front of his jacket. "You know, we don't have to make this an adversarial relationship," she whispered.

"We don't?"

"Not if I have to work closely with you. I do have to work closely with you, right?"

She was up against him now, her body warm against him. He smiled as her hands began to caress his body. He gave her another minute, then said, "I only had the one recorder on me. I'm guessing it's been slagged."

"Oh, yeah."

"The mike is tiny, did you find it?"

"Mike?"

"Yep, sends a signal to a recorder I have hooked up in a room I rented under an assumed name. Paid cash. It's been recorded."

She dropped her hands and stepped back. "Bastard," she hissed.

"Thanks, I've got a good learning curve. I'm definitely making some copies of that to share with friends."

"So what do you want?"

"Nothing difficult. You know with the threat of federal charges we're holding on you we can call you anytime we want -- at least until the statute of limitations expires on those crimes."

"Zach promised he'd only use me as a last resort. And I still won't do assassinations."

"I know, and Zach often keeps his word. Look, outside of normal probation officer relations there are really just two things I want from you."

"Wait, what do you want in terms of normal probation relations."

He handed her a card, "Call my office once a week. Tell my secretary you've been good--"

"You've got an office and a secretary?"

"I told you, I've been coming up fast since I met you. You're my good luck charm. Oh, and call and say if you plan to leave the country. I will need to be able to reach you in case of emergency."

"What are the two things beyond that?"

"First, since I'm your probation officer I'm probably the one Zach will assign to call you if we do need you. Try to not give me any crap. I'm giving you a long leash most of the time -- remember that. Don't fight me when we need you."

"I'll try and keep that in mind."

"Second, a man works up quite an appetite committing perjury. I think you owe me a dinner. Hell, you owe a dinner to all the good folks you had backing you in this trial. Where are they?"

"The bailiff told them to wait for me in the lobby."

"Then let's go out there, and you tell them you're going to take us all to dinner. Zach recommended a place... The Astor?"

"Most expensive restaurant in town."

"He said I'd love their twelve ounce New York strip with black truffles."

---

Shego looked around. It was one of the Astor's larger private party rooms and it was packed solid, paying for this was meal would probably cost her five figures.

David Donner, the Colonel, and Joe were at a side table, conversing quietly. Apparently all three felt that contacts in the other security services were potentially helpful. Will and Monique were together at the intelligence table, too absorbed in each other to notice anyone else. Shego resented the fact Steve Crandall was there with the other lawyers, but Judge Forest and Alice had insisted that it was an important lesson in collegiality. When he wasn't looking the pale woman scowled at him, he looked like he was having way too much fun. Adam was there as well; Alice said he had continued to help her on the case.

Friends from classes filled a couple tables. A few less prominent character references and a number of Legals filled other tables. There was a small Possible table next to the head table with the Drs. P, Jim, Tim and Joss.

The other residents of Casa Possible were at the head table. Kim sat on Shego's right with Justine on the pale woman's left and Felix beside her. Ron was next to Kim, and Shego noticed that Bonnie had maneuvered herself between Ron and Zita. The two infants were in high chairs on either side of Kim.

Drakken and Hego were at a table with Wade and three Legals. It appeared to Shego that Wade spent more time looking at Joss than he did talking with the others at his table. And her brother looked like he had a whole side of beef on the platter in front of him. Shego looked down at her small salad. Maybe if she didn't eat again for two years she could pay for this.

Shego sighed softly, she really needed to hire an accountant and figure out how much money she had in her various accounts. The lawyer's bill was going to cost her a bundle. Work on the house was expensive, and she had no income and probably wouldn't have any for three years while she went through law school. But she would have tuition, books, and other expenses. The judge's references to civil penalties were frightening. She told herself she was probably fine, but she was more worried than she cared to admit. She caught herself wondering about a small bank robbery somewhere, just to tide her over.

The pale woman leaned over and whispered to Kim, "I'm feeling the urge to do something evil."

"So am I. Can you wait until we get back to the bedroom?"

"That's not what I mean, Kim. I'm feeling broke and thinking I need to rob a bank or something."

"I've got my Global Justice handcuffs at home, want me to keep you in custody? Do you want me to be the good cop or bad cop?"

"Kim! It's not funny. Get serious."

"I am serious. We haven't had any fun in two weeks; this trial has been taking all your attention. I expect some tonight -- and if you're still too preoccupied when we get home I'll find someone who isn't."

"Monique is saving herself for marriage, ask Bonnie."

"Maybe I'll ask Ron -- find out if Jewish men are as good as Jewish women."

"I'm serious Kim. I'm feeling broke. I don't even know if I have a card with a big enough credit line to cover tonight's meal."

The red head stared at her, "What are you talking about?"

"The meal we're eating, the Astor expects to get paid for it."

"My mom and dad are paying for this. It's their Christmas gift to you. Dad is really grateful for all the work you did fixing the house up."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Didn't Mr. Donner tell you? He told Dad he was going to see you right after the trial and Dad asked him to pass the news on."

A minute later Shego was able to catch the eye of the Federal agent, "I hate you," she mouthed silently.

He stuck up two fingers in what a casual observer might have mistaken for a peace sign, but Shego interpreted the gesture correctly, "Got you twice." She wasn't sure how, but she would pay him back with interest. That, however, could wait until after she came down from the high of being told she would not be going to prison. The pale woman suddenly became aware that Kim had been speaking to her again.

"What did you say?" Shego asked.

"I said I arranged a little job for you while you were seeing Mr. Donner in the judge's chambers."

"I hope it pays well."

"I'm not certain it pays any cash. But I think you'll like it."

Shego groaned, "I don't need to do _pro bono_ work until I become a lawyer. What kind of charity work did you set me up with?"

"Well, it's not exactly a charity. The colonel is going to have you do a security evaluation of a new building in Mexico City."

"What do you mean, no cash? It takes a week to do a job like that right. It ought to be a ten grand job at the least."

"A week? He said you could look it over in one day."

"You're losing me again, Kim."

"Wade arranged a ride for the two of us next Wednesday. You've got one day to look at security. We have four days on the beach at Playa. Just the two of us, and that housekeeper to cook for us. Christmas in Mexico again, then back here for New Years."

"Just the two of us? No girls?"

Kim shook her head yes. "Think of it as the honeymoon we're not going to get."

"God, I love you."

"Yeah, but not recently," Kim complained. "I'm bringing two very large bottles of sun tan lotion with us. We may never make it out to the beach. I'm going to leave you so exhausted you'll need to get back home to rest up from our vacation."

There were days Shego wondered if Kim was some sort of divine reward for having done something right with her life. There were days she wondered if Kim was some sort of punishment. And some days Shego could not tell the difference and didn't care.

--The End--


End file.
